1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling an audio/video (AV) device, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for controlling an AV device via a different AV device connected thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, AV devices can be arranged in the parlor of a house in the following manner. A television (TV) is placed on a decorative cabinet and a video player is in turn set within the cabinet under the TV. An audio player, etc. are also disposed within the cabinet under or next to the TV. Namely, the AV devices are arranged about the TV in the vicinity thereof.
FIG. 1 shows a general arrangement of a small TV and an AV device connected thereto. As shown in this drawing, the AV device is placed near the TV, and the angle defined by the TV, user and AV device is not large.
Accordingly, a remote control signal from a remote controller of the AV device is inputted to a remote control receiver of the AV device even though the user operates the remote controller toward the screen of the TV. That is, in the AV device arrangement as mentioned above, even if the remote controller of the AV device is operated toward the TV screen, there is no problem in receiving a signal therefrom by the remote control receiver of the AV device, such as a video player or audio player.
However, recently, with the advent of various home AV devices and the increase in size of home TVs, a TV and an AV device may be arranged so as not to be simply adjacent to each other.
FIG. 2 shows a general arrangement of a large TV and an AV device connected thereto. As shown in this drawing, the AV device is placed far from the TV, and the angle defined by the TV, user and AV device is large.
In this case, when the user involuntarily operates a remote controller of the AV device toward the screen of the TV, there may occur a problem that a remote control receiver of the AV device fails to receive a remote control signal from the remote controller. Furthermore, provided that obstacles, such as furniture and so forth, are present between the user and the AV device, the possibility that the remote control receiver of the AV device will fail to receive a signal from the remote controller will be higher.